Memory
by Lucindana Sakurazukamori
Summary: Molly Weasley wartet im St. Mungos auf Arthur, nach dem Angriff der Schlange durch Harry. Unerwartet bekommt sie Gesellschaft.


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, wie immer, ich mach kein Geld damit, die Welt ist schön, das leben ist toll, bla bla. Im Westen nix Neues.

So, hm. Keine Ahnung, warum ich das schreibe. Ich hab mal irgendeine Fanfiction mit dem Paaring gelesen und fand das irgendwie interessant

Viel Spass jedenfalls!

* * *

Sie schaute auf die Uhr.

Molly Weasley stand nun schon seit fast drei Stunden im St. Mungos. Drei Stunden, in denen die Medi-Magier versuchten die Blutung in Arthurs Wunde zu stillen.

Es war schon spät am Abend gewesen, als sie die Eule erhalten hatte und noch immer schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals.

Laut Arthurs Bericht war es eine Schlange gewesen, die ihn gebissen hatte, eine ungewöhnlich große Schlange. Das Besondere daran war nur, das Niemand das Tier bemerkt haben wollte, noch wurde es bis jetzt gefunden. Molly wusste, das die Medi-Magier an der Aussage ihres Mannes zweifelten, doch sie glaubte ihm.

Eine der Schwestern bot ihr einen Stuhl an, doch sie war viel zu aufgedreht, um sich zu setzen. Die Sorge um ihren Mann lies sie halb wahnsinnig werden und sie befürchtete einen Nervenzusammenbruch zuerleiden, wenn sie sich auch nur eine Sekunde entspannte. Man hatte ihr natürlich einen Beruhigungstrank eingeflößt, aber der sorgte nur dafür, dass ihre Glieder sich bleischwer anfühlten.

Sie blinzelte angestrengt und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen. Sie brannten, doch Molly wagte es nicht, sie zu schließen. Sie wollte nicht schlafen, auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie jetzt schlafen. Die Bilder, die ihr der Irrwicht in Sirius Haus gezeigt hatte ließen sie seit dem Nicht mehr los. Nacht für Nacht sah sie ihre Familie, ihre Freunde, ihr Leben an sich vorbeiziehen. Alles war in ein blutrotes licht getaucht, die Körper verdreht, verstümmelt, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerfetzt.

Und war es nicht eingetroffen? Hatten die Träume ihr nicht die Wahrheit gezeigt?

Arthurs Wunde war nicht groß, sicher der Riss war lang und tief, aber normalerweise konnte sogar sie das heilen. Doch sie hörte einfach nicht auf zu bluten.

Molly schluchzte leise. Sie konnte es nicht mehr verhindern, der Kloß in ihrem Hals schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, so sehr, das sie Angst hatte sich hier und jetzt übergeben zu müssen. Wieder sah sie auf die Uhr. Es waren gerade mal zwei Minuten vergangen.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Sie fuhr unwillkürlich zusammen. Molly kannte diese Stimme, sie war es nur nicht mehr gewöhnt sie so nahe zu hören.

„Es", sie räusperte sich. „Es wird schon wieder", sagte sie, doch ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heißeres Flüstern. Unwirsch wischte sie sich über die Augen. Sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht vor ihm. Um Arthurs Willen.

„Es tut mir Leid was passiert ist", sagte er leise, noch immer hinter ihr.

Molly schwieg. Er lehnte vermutlich am Ende des Ganges mit der Schulter an der Wand auf seinen komischen Stock gestützt. Harry hatte erzählt, dass er seinen Zauberstab dort aufbewahrte.

Langsam drehte sie sich herum.

„Das tut es nicht", sagte sie schließlich und sah ihm in die Augen.

Lucius Malfoy richtete sich auf. „Wieso sagst du das?", fragte er sie.

„Wieso sagst du so was?", gab sie zurück. „Du konntest Arthur vom ersten Moment an nicht ausstehen, also hör auf so zu tun als kümmerte es dich was mit ihm passiert ist."

„Es tut mir wegen dir leid", erwiderte er und kam langsam auf sie zu. Molly blieb stehen, obwohl sie sich jetzt am liebsten herumgedreht hätte, herumgedreht zu Arthur, seine Hand genommen und ... . Sie senkte den Blick.

„Hör auf damit, Lucius. Es ist vorbei, es ist lange schon vorbei.", flüsterte sie. Molly spürte seine Finger, die sie im Nacken berührten und langsam zu ihrem Kinn strichen. Sie drehte den Kopf weg, weg von ihm, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Er nahm ihr Kinn in die Finger und zwang sie somit ihn anzusehen.

„Ich weiß wie es dir geht", sagte er fast schnurrend. Seine Augen waren immer noch genau die eisgrauen Tiefen, die sie in Mollys fünftem Jahr gewesen waren. Lucius Malfoys Augen. Sein Gesicht war stets eine undurchdringliche Maske, sein Gehabe pure Arroganz, aber seine Augen waren die sprichwörtlichen Fenster seiner Seele.

Leider hatte er mit den Jahren gelernt diese Schwachstelle zu verbergen. Er war ein verdammt guter Schauspieler und das wusste er.

„Ich weiß wie es dir geht es. Ich weiß was du träumst. Nacht für Nacht diese schrecklichen Dinge. Deine Kinder, deine Freunde, Arthur ... ."

„Hör auf!"Molly schluchzte nun hemmungslos, unfähig sich zu wehren, lies sie sich näher an ihn heranziehen. Sie konnte seinen Herzschlag fühlen.

„Warum hast du mich verlassen?", sein Mund war nun nah an ihrem Ohr, sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Selbst dieser fühlte sich bei ihm seltsam kalt an.

Molly weinte, sie weinte weil sie sich dessen bewusst war, weinte weil sie sich so schrecklich schämte. Und sie weinte weil sie sich freute, dass er da war, das irgend jemand da war, jemand der sie umarmte, der sie festhielt.

Sie spürte wie er sie küsste. Auf das Ohr, den Nacken, den Hals und schließlich auf die Wange. Er leckte ihre Tränen auf, seine Augen waren halb geschlossen. Lucius liebte es wenn man vor ihm weinte.

Molly zitterte nun am ganzen Körper, doch noch immer liefen die Tränen ohne dass sie das verhindern konnte.

„Komm mit mir", schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr. „Komm mit mir mit Molly. Lass alles hinter dir, so ist es brav. Weine mein kleines Mädchen, weine für mich!"Seine Finger hatten sich in ihrem Haaren vergraben und noch immer hielt er sie fest umklammert.

„Ich kenne deine Träume", fuhr er fort. „Ich kenne sie, aber er kennt sie auch. Er kann dir helfen, Molly! Wenn du eine von uns bist wird deiner Familie nichts geschehen!"

„Hör auf."

„Sht."Er strich ihr über den Rücken. „Du weißt, dass es nicht Recht ist, was er tut. All diese Muggelvernarrtheit. Die Leute reden über euch, Molly. Und das weißt du. Das musst du dir nicht gefallen lassen, ihr seit immerhin eine der reinblütigsten Familien Englands. Lass es hinter dir. Komm endlich dahin wo du hingehörst, Molly. Das mit der Schlange hätte nicht passieren müssen, weißt du. Und dein anderen Träume ... ."

„Du warst es!", ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Du hast die Schlange auf ihn gehetzt, du wusstest das Arthur heute Nacht an der Reihe war!"Molly stieß ihn weg.

„LASS MICH LOS!", schrie sie und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. „Wie konntest du nur! WIE KONNTEST DU!"

„Schrei mich nicht an!", fauchte er zurück, seine Augen funkelten. „Wir wussten nicht wer es ist, es hätte jeden von euch treffen können!"

„Lügner!", Molly wich zurück, bis sie die Wand in ihrem Rücken spürte.

„Es hat doch sowieso nicht geklappt. Hätte alles so funktioniert wie es geplant war müsstest du deinen geliebten Arthur jetzt noch vom Boden abkratzen!"

„Verschwinde Lucius", Molly trat wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Leben!"

„Das kann ich nicht!", gab er zurück.

„Du hast aber keine andere Wahl.", entgegnete sie kalt. „Wir waren mal zusammen, ja. Und du warst auch noch der erste der ... . Aber das ist sehr lange her, Lucius. Ich habe mich damals für Arthur entschieden und diese Entscheidung habe ich in den letzten 20 Jahren nicht eine Sekunde lang bereut. Sieh es endlich ein!"

„Du weißt nicht was gut für dich ist"

„Was gut für mich ist und was nicht entscheide immer noch ich selbst, Lucius Malfoy!"

Er sah sie noch einen Moment lang an, dann nickte er. „Wie du meinst, kleines Mädchen."

„Wie du meinst."


End file.
